The present invention relates to a speech-synthesizer timepiece which provides audible sounds indicative of time and calendar information.
A speech-synthesizer timepiece is well known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,045 TALKING SOLID STATE TIMEPIECE by R. W. Lester. A prior art timepiece was adapted to provide audible sounds indicative of time information in the form of a series of digits only. In other words, there was nothing in the audible sounds which modified the audible time information, for example, units of the preceding digital time information such as hours, minutes and seconds. It was, therefore, difficult to recognize the audible sounds indicative of time information accurately.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved speech-synthesizer timepiece which can provide audible sounds indicative of not only digit information but also unit information concerning updated time information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved speech-synthesizer timepiece which can provide audible sounds indicative of not only digit information but also unit information concerning updated calender information.